User blog:HolyTraitor/Requesting names for the soon-to-be-made roleplay!
This roleplay is about the many things that happened during the First Era. From the Aetherium Wars to the Knahaten Flu. It ends when the Dwemer disappear. Though this RP is all about what happened during the First Era, the main plot is about Mzark and the other Dwemer. Under deep, below the dark. The hidden keep... Tower Mzark. Every dwarven city is named after a Dwemer. And this Dwemer would be the leader of said city. But there was one particular Dwemer named Mzark Mzark was the most mysterious of the Tonal Architects of the Skyrim Dwemer cities. Nobody trusted him. Nobody knew what he was working on. He was a living mystery.. But when Nchardak was requested to see what he was doing... he found out the terrible truth. While Nchardak, Faldbtharz and Kagrumez were working with the Black Books to overpower the gods themselves, Mzark was working with something was more dangerous... An elder scroll. Nchardak went to tell the news to Kagrenac. And he was not happy. Not one bit. And so started the War of the Golden Gears.. Of course, Dwemer outside of Skyrim, like Mzuleft, didn't participate, but knew about everything. But some Dwemer were unaware of this war, like Kagrumez and Faldbtharz. And when they heard about it, they tried to stop it. However, they interrupted by Miraak and Vahlok fighting, which caused Solstheim to be separated from Skyrim. With the War of the Golden Gears, the Knahaten Flu and the Aetherium Wars, the Chimer and the Falmer, as well as the Atmorans, were involved. ---- Rules: 1. Do not ever 'fool around' like this is some kind of Japanese circus. I've been working on this for months now and I don't want it to be ruined by some random kid. It will be taken harshly '''and you will be '''banned' '''from the roleplay. '''You have been warned'! 2. Dark '''and '''sad things '''will happen, and mature themes such as gore - and *ahem* other things - WILL take place. 3. No '''Dovahkiin, Nerevarine, Champion of Cyrodiil, Vestige, Eternal Champion or Hero of Daggerfall! '''They don't exist. They will never exist. They're nothing but part of imagination. So don't even think about being them. 4. '''NO DEITIES! At least to be used as a character. You may perhaps encounter them on your travels. There may be an exception or two, but only if the GMs allow it! 5. You can't force '''anyone to do something, or take their character and use them without asking the owner of said character first. 6. No '''powerplaying! An example of powerplaying is User A attacking and destroying User B without letting the latter react/retaliate in any way, or putting the latter into a situation with no other course of action. A user persistenty breaking this rule will have his/her characters eliminated without prior notice. You will be given one, maybe two warnings, depending on the severity, and on the third strike will be a ban. 7. No modded or customized races! We may however approve of it, if they can give us a good reason behind for why this strange anomaly is found in the TES universe. And what purpose it would serve. Falmer and Dwemer are an exception! 8. The lore can not be altered. If you want to include some important stuff on your own, you can PM me about it. 9. This is the most common rule, but it's common for a good reason. Do NOT force other people's characters to do something. 10. Being overpowered is something we will not tolerate! Owerpowered simply means that you have abilities, skills, spells, and powers that are more likely to destroy all of Tamriel. 11. Weaknesses! You must have them. You're not a god, you're a man. Or a woman. 12. Dragons '''do not exist in this timeline! 13. Do '''not imprison other characters unless they agree to it. 14. Characters must be approved by the GMs before they can be used. 15. This RP involves a whole lot of thinking! If you find that you get lost, just ask for a recap! 16. Metagaming '''is not allowed! 17. You can '''not change major plot points without a GM's permission. 18. Give players some time to react to posts. 19. Do not avoid damage or hits, and brush them off like it was nothing. 20. Customized spells, abilities, powers, weapons and armors, will be allowed to some point. 23. There are a few allowed races other than the playable. These are: * Snow Elf * Dwemer * Chimer * Atmoran/Ancient Nords * Ayleid Category:Blog posts